


热土豆

by xz0582



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Questionable Motives, a moose is mentioned, unidentified delivery food, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xz0582/pseuds/xz0582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴德大部分为女性或者不可爱的员工想办法满足一个顾客要求“送你们最可爱的外卖男孩来”，办法很显然：让老板去送。</p>
            </blockquote>





	热土豆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hot potato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331316) by [FlareWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior). 



> 基于这条求梗：http://konoto.tumblr.com/post/109280987642/modern-au-in-which-thranduil

“什么鬼。”德瓦林看着最新一张外卖订单附带的特殊要求说。

_‘请让你们最可爱的外卖男孩来送。’_

德瓦林撇撇嘴，陶瑞尔也凑过来靠着他的肩看了一眼。“嗯。”她说。

德瓦林看了看雪歌，今晚除了他俩以外唯一一个当值的人，然后考虑了一下自己——全身刺青，络腮胡，身材魁梧，差2公分到一米七。“我不怎么觉得自己符合这个要求。”

他们沉默了一阵儿，“要不我们就假装没看到好了？”陶瑞尔提议。

雪歌猛烈地摇了摇头，“我们尽可能满足顾客的一切要求！”德瓦林哼了一声，陶瑞尔低下了头。雪歌总是对他们的工作过于认真了，德瓦林觉得一半儿首先因为她是雪歌，另一半儿因为这家店是她爹开的。

“好吧，但我们也不能为了一张订单打电话叫莱戈拉斯过来，”陶瑞尔说，“Kili去探他舅舅了。”她琢磨了一会儿，“也许我们可以在街上找一个愿意挣几块钱外快的人？”

雪歌看起来已经准备好论述为什么这是一个糟糕的主意，但在她有机会开口前陶瑞尔难为情地对德瓦林说：“对不起，我是说，你可能——我不是这个意思。”

德瓦林举起双手说，“没那回事儿，妹子。我全身上下没有一块骨头可以被称为‘可爱’，我觉得挺好的。”

他们又站着慌张了一阵儿，然后突然听到后面传来什么东西掉了的声音，巴德小声骂了一句粗口。他们互相看了看对方，同时想到了一个主意。

“Da~！”雪歌唱着歌喊道，摆出她最佳的“想要什么东西的小女孩”脸。陶瑞尔和德瓦林坏笑着竖起大拇指给了她点了两个赞。等她走进里间过了大约三秒钟，他们趴在门边偷听起来。

“——为什么你们不能去送？”他们听到巴德恼怒地问。

“那条特殊要求很有礼貌地请求不吓人的送货员，但我正整理库存到一半儿，你知道陶瑞尔和德瓦林是什么样的。”

德瓦林窃笑，陶瑞尔撅嘴，“我没有那么吓人。”她嘟哝道。德瓦林抬头看着她挑了挑眉毛。“我没有！我只是在这里有一点，要不然你们几个都把活儿推给我干。”

“……好吧。”巴德说，无疑又一次成为了雪歌标志性小鹿眼睛的受害者。脚步声朝他们的方向响起，两人瞬间弹开假装正忙着。

巴德出来，面带怀疑地朝他们看了看。“外卖在哪儿呢？”他好不容易说。

德瓦林从柜台上拿起包裹递过来，里面装着准备好的食物，“绿林，在马路边有很多大树的那里。”

巴德接过包裹，德瓦林继续看他刚刚随手拿起的一本杂志。陶瑞尔心不在焉地在炉子上翻着一块肉饼，一副异常专注的样子。巴德重重地叹了口气拿上了他的钥匙，然后从德瓦林手里拿走那本杂志，面朝下翻在桌上。“我为什么要雇你们这些人。”然后嘟哝着走了出去。

“开车注意安全，巴德！我听说昨天有人在那条路上看到一头麋鹿。”陶瑞尔喊道，德瓦林把杂志扔到一边。

“要是你把炉子点燃也许更有可能烧熟那个！”巴德喊回来，她咒骂了一句，德瓦林大笑出声。

他没听到陶瑞尔说，“等等，绿林？”

这房子很大，但对于这个地址来说没到他以为的那么大，被前方的小型森林微微掩盖着，他略微有点担心会在走到正门之前迷路，好在他沿着石头小径上的太阳能小灯找到了门廊。他按了门铃，手还没来得及从门铃上拿起来门就开了。

房子里的灯光昏暗，让他们基本上是被挂在巴德右边的驱蚊灯照亮的。这个男人不是巴德觉得会要求一个“不吓人的送货员”的类型。

他很有可能可以使德瓦林看起来像一个邋遢的泰迪熊，如果只凭样貌的话。他笼罩在巴德上方，就像他面对估计百分之九十的人口时一样。男人上下打量了巴德一眼，挑起了眉毛，然后露出了欣赏的表情。“看来你们这家店对于顾客的要求非常重视。”

巴德有一种他的雇员们可能对于那项顾客要求没有完全诚实的感觉。“一向如此，”他说，“不过很遗憾我平时不经常送货(on delivery)。”

“哦？”男人问道“那你平时都“干”些什么？(What are you usually ‘on’, then?)”

不，他绝对没有要求不吓人。“我是店主，”他耸了耸肩说，“所以如果你对于送货人员有什么不满的话，现在就是投诉的最佳时机。”

“我恐怕我没有，波曼先生。”男人雍容华贵地靠在门框上，明显有些被逗乐了，“事实上，如果你是因为他们而突然调换职责的话，我倒很想表扬他们。”

巴德看了男人一会儿，自己也觉得有些好笑，“你经常挑逗外卖男孩吗，Mr.——”巴德在收据上找名字，但在他能读出那个有点眼熟的二十几个字母的单词之前，手指的纤长覆盖住了收据，“瑟兰迪尔，”他假笑着说，“而你并不是一个外卖男孩。”

他们在微弱的灯光中盯着对方看了一会儿，然后巴德感觉自己开始微笑。“你的外卖要凉了。”他最终说。

“确实。”瑟兰迪尔回答，终于把手挪开，从巴德的手指中拿走包裹。他抽出两张二十块递给巴德，巴德眨了眨眼睛，张嘴想要抗议小费的规格。“有劳你了，波曼先生。”

“巴德。”巴德于是说。瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，重复了他的名字，“巴德。”

巴德的神经在听到瑟兰迪尔的声音说出自己的名字时欢欣鼓舞了一小下，他打起精神说：“我要回去确保店里运营正常了，晚安，瑟兰迪尔。”

瑟兰迪尔优雅地把自己从门框上挪开，巴德几乎可以相信他挪近了30厘米左右完全是意外。“晚安，”他回答，呼吸在巴德的耳朵上似有似无，然后走回了屋子里。他没有锁门。

巴德回去的路上全程都在计划要怎么教训他诡计多端的三名员工，但当他走进门，刚来得及威胁地说了句“你们”，别的话就像高峰时期的交通一样堵在喉咙口了，他只能挫败地挥了挥手走回后面去。他们几乎看起来有一点愧疚可能起了帮助。

下个周二不知道为什么特别忙，但是他们从周六以来已经接了尽可能多的订单，足够支付这个月的租金了。莱戈拉斯尽可能快地完成任务，到了晚饭后的闲暇时期他因为一个订单停了下来，“恩，伙计们？这个特别指明要求巴德送。”他喊道。陶瑞尔抬头跟雪歌交换了一个眼神，然后巴德突然出现，抓住那份订单和钥匙，“我午休了。”他出门时喊道。

“嘿，等等，这是——这是我爸的地址！”莱戈拉斯在他身后叫道。

德瓦林在远处咯咯直笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 瑟兰迪尔不知道莱戈拉斯那晚上不在。


End file.
